The Sky's the Limit!
The Sky's the Limit! is the 36th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Ralph jealously competes in the Evergreen Air Show when Melissa's old lover (Troy Malone) comes to call. Plot Melissa's old flame, Troy Malone, a polyglot ace pilot, returns for the Evergreen Air Show and while she and Troy get along well, Ralph begins to feel left out, realizing he's not as debonaire as Troy. While Melissa continues to do activities with Troy, Ralph feels increasingly left out and begins to think it's shameful to record the exploits of great men, instead of being one, and volunteers to be Cyril's pilot. Finally, Melissa sees Ralph in action and gives him a piece of her mind. She manifests her love for Ralph afterwards while Troy slinks off into the sunset. Characters *Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) *The Bears *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox (silent cameo) *Lady Baden-Baden (silent cameo) *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer (silent cameo) *Toof (silent cameo) *Troy Malone Songs * All Life Long * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia/Goofs * First and only appearance of Troy Malone, voiced by Barry Bailey. Apparently, he's been all over the world, flying missions (search-and-rescue and medical evacuations), and speaks ten languages. He is also the first raccoon in the series ever to be fully-clothed. * The characters at costume dance are dressed as the following - Bert as a musketeer, Troy as a "dashing aviator", Mr. Knox and Lady Baden-Baden as people from Ancient Greece, one of Cyril's bears as a pirate, Melissa as an angel, Cedric as a computer, and Ralph as a carrot. * Also, the courier from Last Legs! can be seen attending the party. * In Ralph's fantasy, Super-Ralph is a parody version of Superman. * The Evergreen 504 engine, with its coal tender, and its caboose, makes a cameo appearance in Ralph's fantasy. Also, in Ralph's fantasy, we see Melissa with a female kit/baby. ** However, Melissa's female kit is her and Ralph's daughter. * Ralph fights his fear of flying in this episode. This was stated in Blast from the Past!. * This episode was dedicated to the memory of Raccoons writer B.P. Nichol. * In the last scenes after Troy shut off the Sneer plane's engine, Melissa's angel outfit is sleeveless instead of long sleeves. Quotes (The Pigs are helping haul out Cyril Sneer's stunt plane) :'Melissa:' ''(To the Pigs) My, you three look dashing! :Pig One: I hope we look as dashing when we're crashing! :Cyril: There's $50,000 in prize money up for grabs in that pylon race! And you're going to win it! :Pig Three: (mumbling) Or die trying! :Cyril: Of all the rotten luck! Before that hotshot Troy Malone turned up, I had this air race in the bag! We were the only entry! :Pig One: Okay, get ready for the engine test! And let's hope it doesn't work! :Ralph: Face it Ralph. Some guys make the news, and some guys just write it down. (The Pigs enter the Evergreen Standard's office, covered in bandages) :Ralph: What happened to you three? :Pig One: It's a sad and a painful story. :Pig Two: Oh yeah. We didn't even see the cement truck! No, not at all! :Pig Three: And what do you think the chances are of being hit by a meteorite? :Ralph: Zero. What can I do for you? :Pig One: We want to place an ad. For a pilot. :Ralph: A pilot? The race'll be over before the Standard comes out. :Pig Two: Well that's not our problem. But the boss can't say we didn't try! :Cedric: Gee Ralph, are you sure you're up to this? You haven't logged all that many flying hours. :Ralph: Maybe not Cedric. But I've had it up to here with Troy Malone. I'm going to give him a run for his money. :Cyril: It's not his money. It's my money. Now get out there and bring back that fifty grand. And don't wreck my plane! :Cyril: How's my ace pilot doing? :Cedric: Well, he's still in the air Pop. :Bert: You were TERRIFIC! That's the best crash I ever saw! :Ralph: Huh... thanks Bert... I think. :Ralph: Troy! Pull up a chair and join us! :Melissa: Yes! :Troy Malone: Oh no, I just came to say goodbye. Besides, three's a crowd. Gallery Ralph Incognito.jpg Melissa 10.jpg Char 18279.jpg So Good To See You.jpg The Three Compadres.png 0CF3C8B2-0242-4AE5-AE20-A8704F475189.jpeg 7E69E6BF-DD5E-409B-8AEB-C2F4CD6E1D4D.jpeg 7B69A326-672D-4A8B-A47C-8A4B7B6F9C72.jpeg F6DAA752-8E31-4DD1-94CF-8C0966373810.jpeg Troy Malone 6.jpg Look Out Melissa!.jpg What A Guy.jpg 0AB2799A-5532-41DA-8591-29762366DDB4.jpeg C1B44396-6E26-4F08-AEE8-BC0AD23B4944.png 03B8BB07-71CF-4CBC-9AD3-9408CA156C76.jpeg 8D2D36E6-1CBF-4227-88F3-1C4E2AE758D7.jpeg E3020845-0BA2-4D3B-B34E-5724B6459FF9.jpeg 36031135-5CED-44CA-A0BD-55CFA069E82F.jpeg My Hero!.jpg Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg I'm Done For!.jpg It's Super-Ralph.jpg Ralph and Melissa 9.jpg A Kiss For My Big Winner.jpg 07A8E2DA-4DB1-45F6-AE0B-85E72DB89C52.jpeg AC0C991F-DF02-4B43-A263-C648DC6ABB32.png Melissa 21.jpg 3B0D163E-BEAA-4DB8-8E3D-8F90AEF0B982.jpeg The Pigs 8.jpg 40F69A3A-A14E-46A3-B1EE-2C800E972840.jpeg BD163B1B-5A86-49D3-ACFF-273699623DE9.jpeg B1094A19-6CA5-4592-BF9A-CF15F65534E3.jpeg A4896553-118F-466E-9439-7BEA2779B085.jpeg C91DD92F-4D09-4260-8614-852CE87EC855.png 242AEE26-8F8E-4931-99A2-F7D2865C32DB.png 28609B57-1625-4FE3-9C4A-69018A065F87.jpeg E2308563-6532-47BD-A756-D7D09E729ACF.jpeg A1CED436-0076-4C55-ACB9-C679198F4494.jpeg 831BC71A-C511-498A-9258-E7F17FBAAEB3.jpeg B621152B-2588-4A65-BB0F-A6A709C56A95.jpeg 6468BE69-010D-4BFC-B899-C98F4F2D3B52.jpeg C0118985-DBEA-44AA-A06D-68331F204AC4.jpeg 5C7B395E-4B26-460B-8E8D-89C11C1E7F86.jpeg 7B97D95C-0FCA-4762-9A25-ED56EADBAA58.jpeg 853A722F-89B4-40DA-AB4B-50C636932D01.jpeg C546D94C-70B1-446C-9D7D-F4193FA6BDD7.jpeg 29F53B4B-4C35-4397-9DE7-8434890EE05C.jpeg 819D9D72-F6ED-4A0D-9F86-C8DD3396356C.jpeg 576BFD18-EA7F-4D45-AE7E-571E254D5DDB.jpeg 85BB99AE-B1DF-440E-AAC3-275C583401F3.jpeg 4DD0D8B1-D51A-408B-9D7B-7022DC1FC064.jpeg 8714A9A5-EF3F-4EC2-BC1B-6276FD475820.jpeg BC56B57D-7E30-4649-8A71-2B0CF60C8FF9.jpeg 4DA88504-F0FE-4253-82B8-F96AF9F8AD0F.jpeg 12D8E88A-C83B-4B43-8F0D-5A6A528DB43E.jpeg 9F2B1188-B72E-4000-8609-855891919636.jpeg B888F176-97F2-4863-82F7-A3C082A48026.png BD163B1B-5A86-49D3-ACFF-273699623DE9.jpeg 662661A5-5C65-4672-8A7E-5AD71BECB28A.png C6556A16-2A01-434F-AE6D-A7E373558CDB.jpeg CE3B5E23-AC05-4339-8444-704C3DDFD439.jpeg 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.37.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.37.10.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.10.png 72A62005-5660-4CC2-BED9-88FE2CC3EFEB.png 27CC0D4F-A4EE-42D9-95C2-B4879D9005BC.png 34938684-6A01-4CC1-ABA5-EC751BDCE7B6.png Ralph 8.jpg 44D8C4D7-908D-465C-9864-FF2227D90BC5.jpeg 05F76AEC-3A0A-4EBA-A6C7-60519DE17677.jpeg EE585E4B-DF2F-42C8-A8F3-2C9F2CBFE4C7.jpeg EC0B63BA-39E0-430F-B1AA-6A0302922DEC.jpeg F2649939-5652-49AC-BE96-6998C3FE31C1.png 8A50867B-024E-4423-8C3C-C123AE9D5CD8.png 81322E4F-09F7-4324-A3E8-081616A05A03.png CAB3088B-7C01-4DBC-8755-2E789431C1F3.png FE6D946F-BAC3-4A6A-92F3-F939AEB602E0.png F98C4B67-D315-48DD-AE3A-CF39F2006E75.png CCA0EABC-9C2E-4981-95D8-85D71C66C7F2.png Come Here, Sweetie!.jpg F14DE710-33F9-4FF6-9D05-97D2649E8425.jpeg 2F053B9E-68A1-45C8-8209-3ED1E5533168.png 2ED64BA2-8B14-42EB-A6C5-5246DC0D7888.jpeg AFDEE066-FE2F-4403-BD24-5F0391FA96F8.png FE109311-826B-42EB-8737-B658B4A835A8.png B06F3FEA-3276-440B-8B0B-C2314C891CA4.png E467E7E1-C117-4E48-9419-1F08526E0A4A.png Melissa 20.jpg Ralph Is Not Amused.jpg 42A855EB-0987-4B86-BBB1-6DD6D9229B15.jpeg C2146A35-F945-40A6-9B81-81A68F0D2360.png 196FE9B0-A51E-4C84-9505-4FCD8146B9B1.png 64C5C65E-E183-4E25-87E6-8847FA5C9506.png 53A863D4-74DA-4419-8D1E-BC1710C62118.png 6D19B44E-85D1-4777-8C15-21357FDA04E2.png 428E4A96-9A6A-4A57-A9E5-2B1CFF03628A.png 61A1E4FB-50E8-483B-AAE5-780E6A2A7D4D.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes